


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by supaprittiest



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye deals with the consequences of dating a specialist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentfrownyward](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=agentfrownyward).



It’s hard being apart from him, no matter how long he’s gone for. She knows damn well that SHIELD has strict policies against dating co-workers, so she makes sure to not sound too disappointed when informed that he’s going to be away for a few weeks.

 

Of course, everyone knows about her relationship with Grant Ward. When they’re together, they’re _together_. They can hardly keep their hands off each other when they’re in the same room, whether it be gentle caresses, or making out against the wall.

So naturally, when he goes away for undercover ops without her, she feels like she’s been separated from an arm or a leg, or something equally essential to her being (like her laptop). She becomes distant, even from her best friend, Jemma Simmons, who never gives up on trying to keep her busy to distract her from herself.

 

This time, he’s been away for _five months_ , and the lack of communication from him is enough to get Skye to jump out of the plane. Coulson assures her that he’s fine, which helps put her mind at ease, but it’s not enough for her. She frequents the SHIELD database to see the most updated stats, and wonders if he can sense her, watching over him.

 

She wears his shirts to bed, she takes his pillows, and eventually just starts sleeping in his bunk altogether. She rarely cries at night, but occasionally, there are days when she just loses it. Simmons is always right there to comfort her, but there isn’t really anything that anyone can do about the issue.

 

“I have some good news,” Coulson announces to her one morning while she makes her morning coffee. She looks around the tiny kitchen, and notes the excited grins on everyone’s faces. She is obviously the last to find out. “We’re en-route to pick up Ward.”

 

She feels her heart stop and skip forward a couple times, and she has to take a few deep breaths to collect herself.

 

“We’ll be there in about an hour,” he informs her, and she jumps forward to hug him, then turning to everyone else to hug them as well.

 

When they hit the ground, she’s literally shaking with anticipation and May cannot lower the ramp fast enough.

 

She sees him walking towards them before it completely lowers. He’s wearing a suit and those stupid aviators, but it’s him. All six-plus feet of him, coming towards her. She jumps off before the ramp hits the ground, and runs at him faster than she ever had before. He drops his bag before she gets to him, and catches her when she jumps.

 

She’s crying and she’s kissing him, and she’s so overwhelmingly glad to finally be with him again. His arms cross her lower back so that she can’t escape him, even if she wanted to.

 

“I missed you so much,” she cries into his shoulder.

 

“I missed you too,” he mumbles into her hair, setting her down to pick up his bag and board the plane, hand in hand with her.

 

The rest of the team says hello to Ward (none as dramatic or emotional as Skye, of course), but the excitement is tangible after not hearing from him for five months. The initial hype wears down eventually, once Coulson orders everyone back to work, inadvertently giving Skye and Ward some alone time.

 

She helps him unpack his things while he describes his ‘trip’ in as few words as possible.

 

“Was someone sleeping in here?” he asks with a knowing smile as he eyes the less-than-immaculately-made bed.

 

“Perhaps,” Skye replies shyly, unsure of what to expect from his response.

 

“That’s sweet,” he says, pressing a kiss to the crown of her forehead. She kicks his near-empty duffel bag off the foot of the bed and tugs him down onto the mattress to cuddle with her. He obliges, rolling her onto his stomach because there isn’t much room for them both. She doesn’t mind, though.

 

“Did you ever break character?” she wonders, tracing patterns into his chest.

 

“Never,” he responds confidently, studying her face with such intensity that it was like he was trying to memorize it all over again.

 

“Not even once you’d gone home for the night?” she presses, meeting his fond gaze.

 

“Not even then,” he says, sounding a little strangled. She urges him to elaborate. “Skye... The target, was a woman. I had to-”

 

“You had to seduce her,” she finishes, sounding a bit more hurt than she meant to. He nodded grimly. “Did you sleep with her?”

 

“Yeah,” he muttered, as if it made him sick. “But you’re my real girl. You’re the one I love, no matter what I tell people when I’m undercover. And no matter what, you’re the one I come home to. You are home.”

 

“I like that,” she comments, tilting her head to the side. “It’s kind of like a secret relationship, but without the sneaking around bit.”

 

“I love you,” he sighs, obviously relieved at her words. His breath stirs her hair a bit and tickles her nose, and she beams at him.

 

“I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
